browsing_glitchingfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Johnny
<3 Johnny <3 ' ' Fuck life är det enda jag tänker. En till jävla dag här. Här. Livet som frilansjournalist är fanemej inte att leka med. En till dag ute i fält. Jag är helt enkelt inte förjust i min arbetsplats. Den är gullig, idiotisk och menlös. Världen alltså. Jag finner inget hopp om den längre. Fukkin hatar den. Museer har ingen framtid, inget har en framtid. De är skällsord i instituationsform. Men fint är det. Väldigt fint. Enligt vissa – själv avskyr jag det. Jag önskar att detta ställe gick under. Då menar jag verkligen under. Down under. Hungrig, svettig och kall mellan alla dessa dokument. Att behöva rapportera från kalla krigets mest fuckade plats, där skiten gick åt helvete på grund av det här jävla systemet?! “Dokument” va, vafan är det för nåt? Skitiga gamla människor som bara ramlar runt här och där, gammalt skit över allt. Muterade grodor med paranormala krafter, chemtrails så långt cammen kan se. Kusliga är de. Vrider om hjärnan på en. Letar sig in genom alla öppningar, trails i varje jävla öppning, Chem i artärerna. ' ' Vad skulle Jonny gjort om han var vid liv? Skitit i hela grejen och bara kört på med grabbarna. Vad vet jag. Skiter i Jonny även fast han är den snällaste. Fan. Johnny. Runt om kring mig ser jag mest ingenting. Allt är ju bara påhitt liksom. Kanske ska jag bara dra? Vore enklast. Fan vad jag älskar mig själv. Jag vill dö runkandes. Yes. Fuck myself, in the ass. Ska man få nåt gjort får man göra det själv. Uh baby. Så hur fan kan en så älskvärd person skickas till ett sånt jävla ställe egentligen? En spricka i taket. Det läcker. JAG LÄCKER. Det är svinvått på golvet. Men jag halkar inte, ofc, JAG halka? LOL. De andra halkar. De svinen. De halkar och krossar sin rev, mosar sitt brosk mot marmoren. Det är slutet, det är så domedagen kommer se ut. Ett gäng halkande svin som tar kål på varandra. Moshpit-paradise. När du läser det här redaktörsgris så är det precis dig jag menar. Tredje statsmakten - kiss my hairy ass!!!!!! Morsan sa alltid: over and out, rock out with your cocks out. Som Jonny brukade säga. Vafan fick hon det ifrån? Kuken alltså, Jonny din horunge. Tur att jag kastrerade mig så ingen annan jävel får mina gener, dom ska jag ha tills jag dör. Och det är snart. Jag vet inte vad det är jag minns längre, för mycket mäsk. Varför stannar vissa saker men andra inte? Det är bara det här fucking jobbet som gör mig såhär. Vetdu, en man sa en gång “work is a dicease” och jag tror det är sant. Jag undrar om det var den han också dog av?! Jag vet inte vad jag längtar till. Ibland undrar jag om jag kan längta efter något annat än arbete. Och om inte längtan är ett arbete i sig? Äh shit let’s not even go there. När jag går hem från jobbet ska jag lyssna på Britney, baklänges, punkversionen. Jag brukar alltid planera vad jag ska göra efteråt. Är det inte så det är, att vi drömmer för att livet suger hästkuk? Samtidigt som jag tänker MEN PLEASE sluta suga då. Tanken, Im a slave for you osv. ÅH, Johnny… ;___; <333